


who else is gonna put up with me this way

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “Daddy’s had enough now,” Ava says, low and quiet in her ear, so that only Sara can hear, “Stop that.”





	who else is gonna put up with me this way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackEPeace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackEPeace/gifts).



> anyways, y’all i am so sorry, this is sin. like high key sin, like advert your eyes, im sorry this new fandom has to see my kinks exposed so soon. this is jackie’s fault, she put the idea in my head
> 
> (title from off to the races, by lana, patron saint of the daddy kink)

 

The thing is, when Sara had mentioned it before, she was pretty certain that Ava was the  _exact_ opposite of into it. She’d seen the look on her face, something not quite horror but close enough, so Sara had laughed it off insisted that they most certainly did not have to do that and that she was fine with things just the way they were.

And things were great.

Once they’d gotten past the fighting and turned it into fucking, things had been incredible. 

Really great.

Ava was good at sex and had an extensive collection of sex toys and knew exactly how to take her apart and then put her back together again. 

Praising her for a job well done with a a warm mouth against her cunt. Critiquing her for a failure with three fingers hard and rough until Sara forgot her own name.

It hadn’t been such a far stretch to want push it a little further, but Ava had made a like horror, and Sara had thought that was the end of it. 

Certainly it had felt like the end of the discussion.

Until it wasn’t. 

Until they were arguing, again, about the best way to go about fixing an anachronism, loud and in front of her team (and Gary, but Gary hardly counted) about the best way to solve the anachronism, and Ava is there by her side. 

“Look, just because your Director says jump off a bridge doesn’t mean you’d do it,” Sara snaps, because Ava is being unreasonable, and as much as she might love her (maybe, Sara’s not one hundred percent sure she’s ready for that word yet), she can still be a stick in the mud when she wants to be. “It’s okay to break a rule every once in a while.” 

“Bureau Protocol states-”

“Fuck protocol.”

“Sara,” Ava’s tone is hard, annoyed and displeased, both twisting up her face. 

“If we want to defeat Mallus, when we need to-” 

Ava grips her arm, tight enough to draw her attention, to cut her off mid sentence as she turns to give Ava a sort of wild look. 

The rest of the team picks up when she falls silent, Nate agreeing with her and insisting on her behalf, while Gary argues for Ava’s side, but it doesn’t matter. 

Because when Sara looks up to meet Ava’s eyes, there’s a dark look in there, one that’s familiar, and makes Sara’s throat suddenly dry. 

“Daddy’s had enough now,” Ava says, low and quiet in her ear, so that only Sara can hear, but stern enough that she can’t help but feel a shiver run of her spine, “Stop that.” 

She feels it instantly a need pooling inside of her. 

Suddenly all talk of a  _plan_ to chase down what probably really is a dead end lead, seems so unimportant. 

Her own voice is a whisper, just for Ava, “Yes, Daddy.” 

The hand on her arm squeezes down slightly, and it takes all of Sara’s willpower to just let her eyes flutter shut for a brief moment and not do anything more. Not when she could feel her body already shivering with anticipation of what was to come. 

Thankfully, Ava has a clearer head than she does, and Sara registers her speaking to the group as a whole, “Captain Lance and I are going to continue this discussion privately, but you idiots can feel free to continue this debate without us in the meantime.” 

Sara nods at that, a hurried jerky sort of thing, and when Ava releases her grip on her arm to walk out of the library, Sara hurriedly follows her. 

The walk to Sara’s bunk seems to take a lot longer than it normally would, but that probably has something to do with the fact that she can barely think straight that she needs Ava. More than she’s ever needed her before. 

Ava understands.

She always does.

The second Sara’s door closes she’s kissing her, open mouthed and familiar, the heat and passion of their argument still there, but this time rather than fighting back Sara gives in to the kiss easily, letting Ava take control of the situation.

Something Ava must notice because she’s pulling back a moment later.

There’s a hint of hesitation in her features, hesitation that Sara wants to kiss away. 

She does, pressing her lips to the edge of Ava’s softly, as her hands move down to work on getting Ava’s pants off. 

“Daddy, please,” she says, trying out the words.

And she can’t miss it, the hiss, the intake of breath, and when she looks up it’s clear from Ava’s face that she’s just as into this as Sara is. 

So she pushes a little further, “I’m sorry I was so naughty in front of everyone.” 

She punctuates those words by slipping her hands inside of Ava’s panties, pressing two fingers against her core and feeling the wetness there, the way Ava is already jerking her hand against her palm, ever so slightly, still attempting to maintain control. 

“Yes, I-” Ava stutters, stopping herself, and assuming that look again, the one she wears when discussing Time Bureau matters, a look that turns Sara on far more than she would like to admit. “Take off your clothes, and get on the bed, baby girl.”

It’s a little thing.

A pet name, but Ava never does this.

Even getting Ava to call her  _Captain_ in bed had been pushing it.

But now, Sara can’t help the groan that escapes her lips, as she complies. 

Pulling her fingers away from Ava and instead working at her own clothes. She’s never found her White Canary costume uncomfortable before, but now as she desperately attempts to peel the white leather off of her body it feels too much like it is. 

She watches as Ava works at pulling her own clothes off, moving to work back on the pants that Sara had abandoned, but suddenly Sara has a need for something else.

“Keep them on,” she says, voice dry, her want having choked her, “Just, down enough for my strap on, please.”

Ava stills, her hands no longer pulling down her pants, instead she meets Sara’s eyes and just asks, “Please, what?”

“Please,  _daddy.”_

“Good girl.”

Get manages to get her uniform and undergarments off in record speed, moving to sprawl out on her bunk, just in time to watch Ava settle in to the hardness, slotting Sara’s favorite of her extensive dildo collection into place, and sliding a condom down over it. 

She wishes she could freeze frame this moment.

Keep it forever, the way Ava looks, still in her Time Bureau suit, her hair coming down messily out of her bun, the strap on between her legs. 

But as good as the image is, she needs more than that, she needs Ava inside of her. 

“Please, daddy,” she says again, the only words she can manage, “Please.”

Ava complies, crossing over to the bed and kissing her. She’s rough as always, dominating Sara, and while normally Sara would fight back, this time she gives in lets Ava kiss her, lets Ava touch her, lets Ava press the dildo inside of her.

It’s tight, and filling, and exactly what Sara had needed. She grabs onto the lapels of Ava’s suit jacket, desperate clutching at the fabric, knowing it will wrinkle, her Time Bureau pin digging into the side of Sara’s hand, but she doesn’t mind. 

Ava moves, thrusting inside of her, and Sara can’t help it, the cacophony of noises that spill from her lips, a mixture of moans and please, and the word  _daddy_ over and over again until it’s the only thing she can say. Mumbled messily into the collar of Ava’s shirt, there against her neck, 

“That’s it baby girl, I got you,” Ava says, timing her thrusts, rough and hard, directed at the point inside of Sara that makes her toes curl, that makes her back arch, with the need for more.

For the release that Ava has promised her, has offered her, has given to her though she’s barely certain she deserves it.

“Come for me, baby,” Ava says, in her ear, the same tone she had used in the library. A command.

And Sara does.  

She gives into the feeling and lets it overwhelm her, one last broken word a mix between Ava’s name and what she’d been calling her before escapes her lips, as she lets herself fall apart. 

When she comes back its through a fog, she feels Ava thrust a few more times inside of her, riding her through the aftershocks, and helping the hardness to press against her own body just right, so that in not but a few more moments, she hears the familiar sound Ava makes ever time she comes, before she ceases moving, resting instead there atop Sara, their faces pressed cheek to cheek, as Sara listens to the sound of Ava struggling to catch her own breath.

Eventually she does, after what seems like an eternity and not long enough. She moves one last time, finally slipping out of Sara, and getting off the bed to remove the harness. 

Sara can’t miss the way Ava’s hands shake ever so slightly as she does so. 

Sara swallows against her own feeling of need returning briefly, and says, “Thank you.” 

There’s a flush on Ava’s cheeks. Not just from exertion, but a blush of embarrassment, she’s come back to herself in the aftermath, back to the familiar Agent Sharpe, who speaks with slight hesitance whenever it comes to matters of the body, “Any time. I - I enjoyed it.” 

Sara nods her head at that.

There would most certainly be a next time.

Sara needed there to be a next time. 

She opens her mouth, to say exactly that, but is cut off, by Ava speaking instead, “Don’t think just because we - because we just -” the flush is still there, brighter now, “- I’m still standing by Bureau protocol.” 

“God, Aves, let a girl bask in the afterglow for a minute will you?”

 

 

 


End file.
